Game Of Reality
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: It's been 3 long years since Demetra and Juni met in Game Over. The so-called Deciever had never forgotten him, and when she suddenly breaks out of the abandoned game and into the human world, she's eager to reunite with him. But has Juni forgotten her? Juni/Demetra!
1. Back To Reality

_A/N: Hey guys, White here with another story, my 4th story in as many days. This one is a major AU based off of Spy Kids 3-D Game Over. How you ask? Read and see!_

It had been 3 long years since Juni and his friends left the torture that was the game world behind them, but to Demetra, it felt like forever. She was programmed to be indestructible, but it drove her crazy. She just wanted to die. Angrily clawing at the wall she stood in front of, a few pieces of it, broke loose, electricity pulsing behind it...

Piece after piece of the wall broke free until a wall of white binary code numbers appeared at what used to be a wall for the once infamous Level 5 of the Toymaker's game.

"No way...can it be? An exit out of this crazy nightmare?!" Demetra squealed excitedly.

The white wall of zeroes and ones wasn't the most formal exit in the world but after spending years of her life looking for a way out or hoping that Juni and his friends would come back she was desperate for anything. All Demetra had to do was reach out and touch it.

"Finally...I'll be able to live a real life!" Demetra smiled brightly as she reached out and touched it.

Demetra part of the game until now, just a special code of data and a role of a non-playable character who's job was to deceive the hero and be the main reason why Level 5 was ultimately unwinnable but with her proud creator the Toymaker long gone and the game being shut down she was bored and had no purpose A fatal strike to her heart would kill her but that was something that Demetra was too strong to try but her hope had worn thin but now she was free. She was sucked through the binary code wall and out of the game and was on her way to the ultimate level for her, the human world.

Demetra found herself in a city...a human city. The sun was bright and shining and there were people, cars, and other things that Demetra had never seen before. There were no robots, no monsters, everything looked normal, natural, perhaps even...real.

After taking in the city she was in and all it's various sights and sounds Demetra noticed that people were going her curious stares of just why she was dressed like she was. It wasn't until she saw her body in the reflection of a restaurant glass window that she noticed some things. The first one being that she grew up about three years to make her look like a teenager, and that she was still in her "Game Over" fighting attire. After taking some time to look at her teenage frame, as well as pinching herself to see if she was a human as well, she went looking for some new clothes. It took a bit of walking but she made it to a nice, urban, clothing store.

However once she got her foot in the door she wondered one thing, how was she going to pay for this? It wasn't like in Game Over where power-ups and other gifts popped out of nowhere and she wasn't going to risk being a thief in her first day as a human girl. Until that's when she felt something appear in her right hand, it was a purple leather wallet and full of American money!

Demetra had to smile. She wasn't sure how that happened, but she damn sure wasn't complaining.

Then the former deciever decided to do a bit of shopping. She had a fondness for darker colors and it showed as she picked a purple short-sleeved shirt, skinny dark blue jeans and some black girls sports shoes. She put them all in the bag and went to the cashier to pay for them.

The cashier smiled, ringing them up for her.

Demetra paid in cash and the transaction was a success. She had officially bought her first outfit and she was on her way out the store.

Once Demetra went itno the changing room to put on her new clothing she realized just how light and flashy human attire could be, at least compared to the suits of battle she wore in the video game. After putting on her new outfit she saw a brunette checking clothes out in one of the nearby racks who looked awfully familiar to her.

Demetra cautiously approached her. She could swear she'd seen this girl before..

The brunette was roaming though the hat section of the store, not knowing that Demetra was walking towards her as he eyes were focused on the hat shelves.

Demetra jogged over, interest in her dark blue eyes.

The brunette looked at Demetra for a second. Either she was really interested in buying a hat or she wanted to talk to her.

"C...Carmen is...that you?" Demetra asked softly.

Carmen then turned to the stranger with a curious look on her face, "Um...yes but who are you and how did you know my name?"

"Don't you recognize me?" Demetra asked softly.

Carmen took a good look at the girl. She looked vaguely familiar, "I don't think so. What's your name?" She asked.

"Demetra." She replied calmly.

"Demetra..." Carmen said the name to herself, trying to remember it and once she did her mouth was agape in shock, "Demetra?! You're here? Out of the Toymaker's game?!"

"Yeah...after 3 long years, I'm finally free.." Demetra answered.

To be continued...


	2. A Comeback Too Late

_Last Time_

_"C...Carmen is...that you?" Demetra asked softly._

_Carmen then turned to the stranger with a curious look on her face, "Um...yes but who are you and how did you know my name?"_

_"Don't you recognize me?" Demetra asked softly._

_Carmen took a good look at the girl. She looked vaguely familiar, "I don't think so. What's your name?" She asked._

_"Demetra." She replied calmly._

_"Demetra..." Carmen said the name to herself, trying to remember it and once she did her mouth was agape in shock, "Demetra?! You're here? Out of the Toymaker's game?!"_

_"Yeah...after 3 long years, I'm finally free.." Demetra answered._

_End Flashback_

Carmen didn't know what to say, she was so shocked that Demetra was here in the human world, the **real **world, "We have to talk about some things, not here though. I know a cafe near here." The elder Cortez sibling replied. She'd been through so much in her life but never in her wildest dreams did she ever expect to see Demetra alive and well again especially as a part of the human world.

"Sure thing." Demetra replied happily, her dark blue eyes twinkling in joy. She was so happy to have bumped into an old friend so soon especially Carmen. She was after all the sister of the boy the former Deciever pined for so desperately.

Carmen soon forgot all about what hat she was going to buy. She left the store with Demetra right behind her, she had so many questions to ask her and so many things to tell her. What a way for Carmen to be surprised on a summer day, being reunited with a girl she last saw 3 years ago in an abandoned video game who she presumed was probably finished when the game itself went down.

It took a bit of walking but Carmen and Demetra made it to a quaint cafe where they talked over herbal tea.

"So.. what did you wanna talk about?" Demetra asked smiling innocently, her eyes darting around in every direction with the innate curiousity of a child despite the fact that she had been originally designed as an 11-year-old girl by The Toymaker.

"Well like how did you out of the game? When did you get out of the game?" Carmen asked the former Deciever.

"Today actually. I was clawing at the walls and broke some of them apart, and a way out appeared." Demetra explained, smiling happily.

"Am I the first person you've actually talked to since Game Over?'" Carmen asked. She was curious to know what or who Demetra had encountered since her grand reappearance into the human world.

"Yep." Demetra replied sweetly. She was forever thankful that she had encountered Carmen today. She had always thought of the brown-eyed brunette as someone who was very wise and reassuring.

"You have any questions for me?" Carmen queried, though there was a bit of mischief glinting in her eyes as though she knew exactly what was on Demetra's mind now.

"Well...about Juni..." She blushed. She couldn't hide her feelings for the younger Cortez sibling any longer. Juni might have been a little nerdy but Demetra couldn't help but fall for him.

"I knew you two had a thing for each other." Carmen said with a little smile, remembering just how Demetra and Juni acted three years ago, "what about him?" She asked sweetly.

"Well...I escaped mainly because...I'm in love with him Carmen." Demetra explained, a little color coming to her face as she blushed.

"I could tell you loved him, even after all these years Demetra." Carmen answered with a smile.

"I've always loved him. I never wanted to decieve him Carmen." The former Deciever replied softly.

"I understand. But I think you should be telling Juni something like that, not me." Carmen replied, keeping her voice gentle for her young friend.

"How is he? Is he...seeing anyone?" Demetra asked, feeling a bit nervous at the prospect of her only love being taken by some other girl.

"Well Juni has grown up a bit. He's 14 now, in high school and I just started college this year. He's doing occasional OSS work while doing his own cases." Carmen said, letting Demetra know what he's been up to first.

"Yes..and?" Demetra prodded nervously.

"He's...dating someone." Carmen answered softly, knowing this would hurt her friend.

Demetra's heart figuratively sank. "No..." She whispered in anguish.

It seemed she'd made her comeback too late...

To be continued...


	3. A Sour Reunion

_Last Time_

_"Am I the first person you've actually talked to since Game Over?'" Carmen asked. She was curious to know what or who Demetra had encountered since her grand reappearance into the human world._

_"Yep." Demetra replied sweetly. She was forever thankful that she had encountered Carmen today. She had always thought of the brown-eyed brunette as someone who was very wise and reassuring._

_"You have any questions for me?" Carmen queried, though there was a bit of mischief glinting in her eyes as though she knew exactly what was on Demetra's mind now._

_"Well...about Juni..." She blushed. She couldn't hide her feelings for the younger Cortez sibling any longer. Juni might have been a little nerdy but Demetra couldn't help but fall for him._

_"I knew you two had a thing for each other." Carmen said with a little smile, remembering just how Demetra and Juni acted three years ago, "what about him?" She asked sweetly._

_"Well...I escaped mainly because...I'm in love with him Carmen." Demetra explained, a little color coming to her face as she blushed._

_"I could tell you loved him, even after all these years Demetra." Carmen answered with a smile._

_"I've always loved him. I never wanted to decieve him Carmen." The former Deciever replied softly._

_"I understand. But I think you should be telling Juni something like that, not me." Carmen replied, keeping her voice gentle for her young friend._

_"How is he? Is he...seeing anyone?" Demetra asked, feeling a bit nervous at the prospect of her only love being taken by some other girl._

_"Well Juni has grown up a bit. He's 14 now, in high school and I just started college this year. He's doing occasional OSS work while doing his own cases." Carmen said, letting Demetra know what he's been up to first._

_"Yes..and?" Demetra prodded nervously._

_"He's...dating someone." Carmen answered softly, knowing this would hurt her friend._

_Demetra's heart figuratively sank. "No..." She whispered in anguish._

_It seemed she'd made her comeback too late..._

_End Flashback_

"Demetra...I'm so sorry. Juni tried whatever he could to get you out at the time, he waited months for you." Carmen said softly, trying to relax Demetra in her heartbroken state.

"Is he...around?" Demetra asked softly. She had to see Juni again.

"He's a few blocks away, in the city park." Carmen answered softly.

"Can we..go see him?" Demetra asked innocently.

"Um...sure, he's probably still there." Carmen answered innocently, smiling.

"Great, let's go!" Demetra exclaimed.

Carmen got up, drank her tea, and left the cafe.

Demetra eagerly followed.

Carmen and Demetra walked to the city park, looking for Juni...and his girlfriend.

"Do ya see him?" Demetra asked excitedly.

"Not yet, keep an eye out for guys with curly hair." Carmen said, letting Demetra know that Juni has grown up in his appearance over the years.

"Right." Demetra nodded, looking carefully.

"Wait, I think I see him at the benches." Carmen pointed out after a couple minutes of searching

"Great." She smiled.

"Let's go." Carmen said with a little smile.

Demetra nodded, rushing ahead.

At this time Juni was sitting on a bench with a blonde girl clinging to his arm, not even noticing that his sister and Demetra were coming his way.

Demetra's heart began to race as she approached him. "Carmen...I...I don't know if I can handle this, my hearts beating like crazy." She whispered.

"Don't worry I'll be right beside you," Carmen was willing to show her support for Demetra.

"Thanks." Demetra answered as they arrived before Juni.

Juni smiled as the blonde girl kissed his cheek while Carmen and Demetra walked closer to him.

"Juni.." Demetra murmured softly.

"Hm?" Juni asked, turning to look in Demetra's direction.

Demetra blushed, smiling shyly.

Wanting to break the ice Carmen spoke, "Remember her Juni?" she said with a little smile, "that's Demetra," Carmen introduced while the blonde girl watched with curiosity.

"Yeah, its me Juni. From the game? I finally escaped." Demetra beamed happily.

"Demetra..." Juni said, trying to remember the name...but he was drawing a blank, "I'm sorry but I've never seen you before."

Demetra smiled sadly. She was afraid this would happen.

Carmen knew that Demetra had a forced smile through her sadness so she decided to try to jog her brother's memory, "You know who she is Juni. Remember Game Over, the Toymaker? she's the Deciever."

"Well...I used to be." Demetra innocently corrected.

Carmen mentioned all of these past names and aliases, surely Juni would remember Demetra now! I mean it's been only three years since their epic journey in Game Over and their fight against the Toymaker and Carmen remember with little difficulty when Demetra told her who she was. But alas Juni had a confused look on his face, letting them know that Demetra was at least vaguely familiar to him, "I'm sorry sis, I really don't know who she is."

Demetra smiled sadly. She figured Juni wouldn't remember. It was painfully clear he'd moved on and forgotten her.

To be continued...


End file.
